A Broken Heart
by Alyiria
Summary: Alyiria Amell returns to the circle as Connor's teacher after being rejected by the king, she is alone and broken until a Templar she had known for years helps to slowly rebuild her as well as himself. AmellxCullenxAlistairxOC lots of fluff! Please R
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all I hope you enjoy my Dragon Age Origins fan fic, of course I don't own anything its all bioware's_

_Please review_

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Alyiria Amell had done it. Against all odds she brought the civil war to an end defeated the blight and saved Ferelden from its end, not bad for a _mage_. She stood atop Fort Drakon as the cold crisp air engrossed her body in goose bumps, the battle still fresh on her mind as she strolled through the now abandon, blood stained Fort. Her waist length midnight black hair blew gently against the wind as her light sky blue eyes scanned the area around her.

So much death…

She had killed so many on her travels and no matter how much she tried to justify it; she couldn't help the guilt that racked her very core. She walked to the edge of the large stone building and swiftly pulled her-self up onto one of the half broken stone pillar, the harsh winter wind blew against her as she looked out over the large city of Denerim. She stood right on the edge of the pillar and closed her eyes; she took a deep breath in letting everything go.

"Ally?" The voice startled her as she lost her balance and stumbled over herself. "Ally!" He lunged forward in a flash grabbing a hold of her arm just before falling to her certain death.

"By the maker why would you scare me like that Alistair?" She hissed from her dangling position, holding onto his strong firm arm tightly.

In a simple movement he hoisted her up over the wall and back onto a stable surface sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. "What were you doing up there?" He spoke into her ear causing a shiver to run through her entire body.

Her lips were inches from him and there was nothing more she wanted then him right at this moment, his smell, his eyes, his smile, they lured her to him. "Thinking." She whispered closing her eyes.

Alistair let out a deep sigh; he pulled her closer to his chest getting resistance from her in return but with one final pull she crashed into his chest as the tears finally escaped her eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks one after the other. "I love you more then anything Ally…"

Alyiria couldn't help but scoff at that remark. "Not more then your pride." She spat bitterly pushing herself out of his arms. "Would you have dumped me if I was a noble?"

"Ally, don't start this please… you knew this would happen when…"

"No don't you start Alistair! I promised Eamon I would put you on the throne, but I thought we promised to always stay together no matter what." She had told herself she wouldn't yell, she told herself that she would let this go, she closed her eyes once more and took a deep breath. "I'm going back to the circle with Wynne tomorrow, I promised Eamon I'd help look after Conner and I promised I'd help clean up the circle."

"Ally please just-"

"Tell me it wouldn't have been the same if I was a Noble." Alyiria pressed on feeling her heart pound against her ribs. "Tell me it wouldn't have been different if I wasn't mage."

Alistair stayed silent and that was enough, her stomach clenched as her facial expression must have shown him exactly how she felt. "Ally, I…"

"No Alistair…" The tears built up as she stood across from the man she loved she felt pathetic, was she really being like this just for a man? No he wasn't just any man, he was Alistair… Her Alistair. "I promised Leliana I would meet her for dinner with the others… Excuse me _your highness."_ The words were laced in poison but she bowed her head to him before turning around and walking away.

* * *

Her mind was blank. She felt numb all over. What kind of person could do this to her? Make her feel this way. She was shivering from the cold as she made her way back to Eamon's temporary estate, wet salty tears steamed down her face, regardless of her attempts to wipe them away. The Archdemon had been dead for no more then three days and the rebuilding had already began soon things would be back to normal and the Grey Wardens' for the time being, weren't needed.

She pushed open the large wooden door to the estate and slowly made her way inside, she was sore and tired, and rest wasn't something she had come by too often on her travels; her vision blurred when the tears over-flooded her eyes in their attempt to escape. She pressed her back against the cool stone wall, sliding down it until she was collapsed on the floor, she couldn't quite understand why this was hurting her this badly, she had defeated the blight yet this man reduced her to nothing.

"Alyiria?" Teagan's voice filled the air as he quickened his pace over towards the 'hero of Ferelden'. "Ally my dear, are you alright?" He's tone was a worried one as he bent down and heaved her up onto his lap.

Alyiria covered her face with her small soft hands as her chest rose and fell unevenly. "I'm… just tired Teagan." She tried to cover up any evidence that she was crying but even as the words came out of her mouth she had realised it was far too obvious.

"I see you spoke to the king." He sighed gently brushing off the strands of hair that had attached themselves too her face.

"The sooner I leave with Connor tomorrow the better." She murmured through the gaps between her fingers.

Teagan hoisted her up in his arms in a swift movement and began carrying her off, she went to protest but he stoped her. "You're companions are waiting for you and I think you could use them."

"I can walk Teagan." She huffed stubbornly wiping away the last few tears that escaped.

"You said it yourself dear girl, you are tired." He smiled down at her sweetly to which he got a very clear 'humph' but she let a small smile escape to which he caught.

Teagan placed her onto her feet just outside the room where her friends had been waiting for her. "Thank you for agreeing to help Connor, he is quite taken with you."

Alyiria gave him a small smile. "I don't have a problem at all, of course the circle still needs some work on, but I am only too happy to help in any way I can."

Teagan pulled her into a hug wrapping his strong arms around her tiny body; she had lost quite a lot of weight on her quest that it was almost scary. "Alistair is a fool my lady, good luck at the circle." He gave her one last squeeze before releasing his grip on her and bowing his head in his exit.

Alyiria watched him leave with wide eyes her straight black as black hair sat messily around her as some of it clung to her face, her puffy red eyes and matching nose must have made her a site. The door swung open startling her. "There you are Ally." Leliana's angelic voice cooed out to her. "Is something the matter?"

Alyiria turned around to face Leliana with a smile on her face. "No I am okay." She spoke quietly but the smile remained on her face. Timber bounded towards her happily wagging his short tail barking excitedly. "Hi Timber." She smiled as she bent down to pat the top of his large head.

"Come in Ally, we have gotten together a nice dinner-"

"And some Ale!" Oghren's grunt came from inside the room as Alyiria giggled. "Lots of Ale!"

"Good Ale at that too." Wynne's wise voice chimed in.

"Yes come in my dear, we shall celebrate our successes before you depart!" Zevran took a hold of her hand before bringing it up to his lips and kissing it softly. "You shall be missed here."

Alyiria smiled as she allowed Zevran to lead her into the room where all her companions were, she had become so close to them all that she almost wished the blight had not of ended. Oghren had already started drinking and Wynne had a glass in hand, Sten and Shayle were talking to each other in the corner trying to understand the way the others acted and why; Leliana and Zevran held either side of her and led her over towards the table. "Here is to the hero of Ferelden." Leliana grinned at her friend before raising a glass, too which the others cheered too. "To the hero!"

* * *

Alyiria groaned as her eyes slowly open, her head ached as she slowly managed to push herself up into a sitting position, she was on her bed that much she was aware off, it took her a moment to realise she wasn't alone, Leliana, Zevran, Wynne and Oghren had found their way onto her bed as well. "Finally one of you wakes." Shayle's distinctive voice filled the air.

"Owe, Shayle?" Alyiria groaned rubbing either side of her temples. "What happened?" But as she looked over at Shayle she burst into giggles.

Shayle sighed. "It seems you have all been taking lessons off Oghren and I must say he is not the best dwarf to learn from. I was just glad you all passed out before I had to squish one of your heads like a grape."

Alyiria let out another laugh. "I guess we went a little over board with the celebration didn't we?" She slowly climbed over the sleeping elf who had found his resting place just next to her. "I am still clothed right?" She asked sarcastically quickly feeling all over her body but once her hands touched the material of her silky dress she let out a sigh of relief before stumbling to stay on her feet.

"I must say though Ally…" Alyiria's head shot up to look at Shayle in an instant; did she just call her by her name? Let alone her nickname. "I have never met a woman who can command so many other flesh creatures to them."

She gave her an odd look. "Pardon?"

"Indeed the painted-elf and the sister are in love with you, the king also has feelings for you." Shayle studied her for a minute. "And I must say they have 'good tastes.' You are by far the most advanced breed of the flesh creatures… And I... will miss you"

"I will miss you too." Alyiria humbly smiled at her, she moved towards the large once intimidating stone golem and threw her arms around her. Shayle's skin was cold and hard but Alyiria didn't mind. "Sten is all yours though."

"I do not know what _it_ is talking about."

"Oh it now is it? Must of hit a never." Alyiria teased lightly as Shayle frowned at her as best as a golem could. "I… Oh maker." She covered her mouth with her hands as she stood still; Shayle gave her an odd look. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Not too many lessons from _Oghren,_ I see."

* * *

Teagan, Eamon and Alistair stood waiting in the front hall with Connor by his fathers' side. Eamon looked at Alistair. "I hope there isn't anything wrong?"

Alistair turned to look at him. "I don't know."

"I doubt it Eamon, I dropped her off with her friends last night." Teagan shot Alistair a look before continuing. "They wanted to celebrate." A loud crash from down the hallway rang through the estate then two seconds later a group of giggles. "Seems like they are here."

Alyiria walked into the room with the others following closely behind her, Connor ran up and threw his arms around her for a hug. "Ally! You're here!"

"Hi Brat." She grinned at him rustling his hair. "Excited about the tower?" She mused before giggling and picking up the young boy.

"Alyiria how much did you drink last night?" Eamon sighed as the smell of ale filled his nose.

She lowered her eye lids at him and sighed. "I may have had a little too much last night but I do believe I am entitled to a drink, would you say so _you're highness?_"

Alistair looked hurt by this but quickly shrugged it off. "The Templars will be here to pick you up any minute."

"Templars?" Alyiria pulled a face of both confusion and disgust. "I thought we were freed from the Chantry as my boon?"

"Irving has requested to keep Templars on but they will be under his order." Alistair replied shifting uncomfortably in his king robes, this didn't feel right to him. "I suspect you should say you're goodbyes now."

Alyiria spun on her heels to look at the people who had become the family she never had, her heart hurt to leave them, but it was already broken. "Don't forget to come and visit every now and then, okay?" She cuddled each of them one by one, if there was a down side to the blight ending, it was that she couldn't spend every day with the people she had grown so close too. "Especially you Zev, I don't know what I'd do without you brightening my mood…"

Zevran let out a chuckle as he pulled her into a large hug. "I will try my dear, perhaps I can show you that massage..."

"Nice try." She sighed giving him one last squeeze. "Look after yourself…" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she slowly pulled away from him.

Teagan smiled at her and held out his arms to which she goofily crashed into them. "I will see you when we come to visit Connor, my dear." After a moment he pulled away and took her soft small hand into his and brought it too his lips. "Thank you for everything you have done here Ally." He kissed her hand sweetly as she smiled in return; he passed her hand along to Eamon who was waiting for his turn.

"Where do I start with you, Ally?" His laugh was muffled with old age as he looked at the young witch in front of him. "You saved my wife and son from death, then you find the Urn to save me from death; you did what I asked no matter what would happen as a consequence and you saved Ferelden. Not only that but now you are taking on the responsibility of training Connor." His face wrinkled as it was pulled into a humble smile. "Thank you for everything Alyiria."

Alyiria smiled as she hugged him, she wanted to be mad at him for making her put Alistair on the throne, but in her heart she knew Alistair was meant to be king. Three Templar's walked into the room as their heavy armour clanged with each step they took sending shivers through her body, she had forgotten how intimidating they had been. "You alright there Ally? You seem to have declined in colour." Wynne's wise old voice piped up as she made her way next to her 'adopted daughter'.

Alyiria took the elder mages' hand. "Yes… Just a little over Templars…" She didn't even glance back at Alistair, her heart couldn't take it. "Shall we head off then?"

Alistair attempted to say good bye but she wouldn't look at him while she said a final goodbye to her friends and then headed on their way; the Templars hardly spoke on the journey and Alyiria shape shifted into a bear to give Wynne and Connor a ride so they didn't have to keep walking as soon as they had left the castle, which made the journey tenser. They had finally reached the docks of Lake Calenhad as the tower stood proudly in the misty distance, surrounded by deep freezing cold water, Connor gasped at the site as he sat atop Alyiria's back, she nudged Wynne gently with her large brown snout and nodded towards the tower. "I agree dear, we are home."

"I'm sorry Miss Amell; you will need to return to human form." The largest of the three Templars stepped in front of her before she could board the boat, she gave him a low growl in return. "Please?"

She grunted but complied with the Templars' wish, she sat down so Connor could slide off easily then in a flash she was back into her human form, her cheeks were red from exhaustion as her hair laid wildly around her, her tight thigh length dress clung to her hour glass body as her stockings made her legs look like silk, the three Templers cleared their throats simultaneously and tried not to stare; the mages at the tower didn't ware anything like what Alyiria wore and being men of the maker who shouldn't, couldn't help but stare. Wynne sighed and shook her head; she grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her onto the boat. "What have I told you about the way you dress?"

Alyiria took a look down at her clothes. "Morrigan and I designed it ourselves… what's wrong with it?" Wynne simply sighed in reply and turned to find somewhere to rest.

The three Templars boarded along with Connor and pulled the boat out of the dock and off towards the tower. Alyiria slouched over the railings around the boat and watched the water ripple around the edges of the boat, the patterns were hypnotising as she let her pain dig deeper into her heart. "Miss Amell?"

Alyiria turned her head to the right to see the youngest of the Templars standing in front of her, nervously shifting on his feet. "Call me Ally." She replied standing up straight to look at the man. "Is there something wrong?"

"N…no I ju…just wanted to thank you… for ending the blight." He answered nervously. "I wish I could have been in the fight."

She looked the boy up and down. "What's your name?"

"Marcus."

"And how old are you?"

"Nineteen Miss just passed my Templar training."

"Don't call me Miss, it seems I am younger then you."

"Younger?" Marcus was caught off guard, the thought of Ferelden's hero being in her 'teens' never crossed his mind. "How old are you mi- Ally…?"

She gave a small laugh. "I am eighteen, conscripted by the Grey Wardens at sixteen." She turned to face him. "But you were thanking me weren't you? I was just doing my job, so no need to thank me… But thank you."

"Who knew that the hero of Ferelden was just sixteen when her journey began?"

"Marcus… I have something I want to ask…"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it?"

"A Templar… He survived the take over… Is he still in the tower?" She kept her eyes on the boat's wooden floor, she knew of his feelings for her even before the blood mages took over the tower.

"Cullen?" Her heart skipped a beat. "He's been very distant but he still lives at the tower, he hasn't quite been the same… Or so I hear…"

"He was the Templar picked to slay me had I failed my Harrowing." She sent him a small smile. "I also found him when the tower got taken… He was a mess…"

"He doesn't really speak to anyone but Irving decided to keep him at the tower." Marcus turned to look up at the tower, they had almost docked at the tower; Irving was standing on the docks waiting for their boat too arrive. "Irving has been talking about you coming home non-stop." He smiled at her before making his way over towards the other two Templars.

Alyiria grinned from ear to ear when she saw the now head of the circle, she ran up to the edge of the boat as it slowly made its way to the dock. "Irving!" She waved excitedly at the man who sent her on her path; he was the closest thing she had, had to a father.

"Hello my dear girl." Irving chuckled as his eyes set on his favorite pupil, she ran and jumped off the boat and onto the old wooden dock hearing a creak as she did so, but that didn't stop her from running into Irving's hug. "I am so proud of you; Eamon tells me he'll be bringing your dog to the tower later on today when he comes to see Connor."

Alyiria glanced back too see Connor nervously getting off the boat clearly overwhelmed. "I will take Connor to his room if you like." She held out her hand for Connor to which he quickly grabbed it. "This is Irving, Connor. He is in charge around here."

"Mother said that the Templars are in charge." He peeped up form his hiding slightly behind her leg; the Templars were after all scary.

"They use to be, but we will talk about that when our lessons start." She smiled sweetly at him and placed her arm around his shoulder. "Come on squirt I'll show you around… if that's okay with Irving?"

"Yes, yes child you are free to go, I will talk to you once he is settled in." Alyiria grinned at Connor and grabbed his hand to begin running. "No Shape Shifting Alyiria." She let out a loud sigh in disapproval but pulled Connor along anyway.

Alyiria walked into the large grand tower, a shiver ran through her body as she felt the presence of all that had been murdered here, it wasn't its old self but it was slowly getting there; she tried her hardest to forget Alistair and pretend to be happy at least for Connor's sake, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore the want to just feel sad. "You alright Ally?" Connor questioned giving a tug on her hand. "You look sad."

"No I'm alright." Alyiria replied giving him the best smile she could. "Come I'll show you where my favorite place in the tower was."

She took him by hand around the corridors and up the large stone stairs that led to the second floor. "I only had one friend here, Jowan… I'm sure you remember him as the one that poisoned your father… but he was a good man confused by … never mind, anyway I'm going of track; he and I use to always sneak off to there too read anything and everything we could get our hands on! Mind you Cullen –always- caught us there. But during the day he'd let me sit by the large window and read."

"Who's Cullen?" Connor questioned as he held tightly onto Alyiria's hand.

"He was a Templar here but he was also a friend." Alyiria answered leading him up another set of large stone stairs, normally the Templars would be stopping her from going any further but they were so busy organizing the tower the two slipped up another set of stairs unnoticed. "Just so you know, we aren't allowed up here."

Large heavy footsteps came from the corridor as Alyiria slipped through one of the many large wooden doors that filled the fourth floor, Connor clung to her arm in silence, she wasn't allowed to be up here, it was the Templar quarters but she had to take Connor to her favorite place in the whole tower. "How much further?" Connor whispered as quietly as humanly possible for a young boy.

"It's just through this door." She answered as she placed her hand on the large golden door handle; she smiled to herself as she held onto the door handle for a moment.

The door took a hefty push but it swung open and sunlight engulfed her skin, she closed her eyes and felt the suns rays on her skin; Connor looked around the room in amazement, large wooden bookshelves covered the entire left wall of the room as paintings and statues decorated the rest of the room. A large glass window stood on the back wall but it was so large it almost took up the whole area of the wall; the ledge that stuck out from the window was where she would sit and read books. She strolled over towards the ledge feeling a smile creep onto her face, oh the hours she spent here reading. "What are you doing in here?" A voice came from the door way.

"I'm sorry I was just showing Connor around." Alyiria spun around and felt her heart beat jump. "Cullen?"

Cullen stared at her, the sunlight streaming through the window behind her made her look angelic. "Ally-…. Miss Amell." His voice was strained as he said her name aloud. "You know this room is off limits to all _mages_."

"Of course, Cullen, I apologize." She moved over towards Connor and took his hand back into her own. "I had to show him my favorite place in the tower…"

"Make sure you don't do it again." Cullen's voice was sharp and distant, Alyiria let out a small sigh as she looked at him.

"Of course." She titled her head in respect before pulling Conner out of the elegant room.

"I thought you said Cullen was you're friend?" Connor asked loudly causing Alyiria to pull a face at him. "What?"

"Nothing, come on I'll show you you're room…"

Alyiria spent the rest of the afternoon showing Connor all the areas of the tower and gave him a list of dos and don'ts, Eamon showed up later that evening with Timber, who was overly excited to be reunited with Alyiria. He stayed for dinner with Connor before he made his leave; Irving showed her to her room once Connor was in bed and told her he would speak to her in the morning. The room was sure large enough with a large bed in the middle and decorated nicely, she was alone now, and there was no need to put on a mask. She collapsed onto the large bed surprised at how soft it was but that didn't stop the tears that streamed down her face as soon as they could, she curled herself into a ball as Timber whined lightly before resting his large head on her hip.

* * *

"Ah Cullen, Marcus come in." Irving's wise old voice filled the room as the two Templars made their way into Irving's office. "I am sorry to call you in so late, Eamon stayed later then I thought he would."

"It's alright Sir." Cullen cleared his throat uncomfortable at the word Sir for a mage. "Is there something you need us to do?"

"Yes in fact there is, I would like you two to keep a very close watch on Miss Amell." He glanced up at the two Templars from the large book that lay open on his desk.

"What? Why?" Cullen questioned in a slightly hostile tone. "You want me to baby sit a mage?"

"She is the hero of Ferelden, Cullen and you are my second in command, when I can't be here you will lead the tower and I need Alyiria's safety a top priority."

"Is she in danger?" Marcus asked.

"Eamon has expressed to me his concern over her, which was passed to him by Arl Teagan." Irving answered slowly closing his large book with a thud. "She is an important girl and I'm appointing you two in charge of her safety."

"Irving I don't see why there is the need for two of us when the tower is in this stat-"

"Enough Cullen my word is finally." He let out a deep sigh rubbing his bread with his thumb and index finger. "Also, powerful demons have a tendency to hunt powerful mages. She is thee most powerful mage in Ferelden. This will be your chance to mentor Marcus, Cullen."

_

* * *

_**Let me know what you think, this was the set up chapter, there will be lots of fluff and cute stuff but with action as well! So please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed chapter 1! I appreciate hearing what you thought so much! Just one thing I wanted to point out to **Neferit **one thank you for the Connor thing I blanked every time I wrote it and went Conner but I fixed it thank you. But also Shale's name is spelt Shayle when you take her to the Anvil and find out she is a girl, since I like it a shayle for a girl I used that spelling. So yeah **

**But thank you all for you're reviews, I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and please review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Alyiria lay awake in her room as Timber slept protectively next to her, her mind had gone blank after hours and hours of torturing herself even though she knew logically it wasn't her fault, but she still cursed her magic abilities until her mouth grew dry and tired. Her eye lids felt heavy as she stared at the pitch black that surrounded her, she hadn't bothered changing out of her clothes as she lay on top of the sheets feeling the cold air all around her; her fatigue got the better of her and she soon drifted off to sleep.

Her door slowly creaked open as the light from the hallways streamed into her room like the sun engulfing night, she let out a small moan but her slumber wasn't disturbed; Cullen slowly walked into her room trying to keep his armor from clanging into anything, Timber's head lifted in an instant and a low growl came from within him.

"I'm just checking on her." He showed both hands to the war dog. "Just making sure she's fine." Timber sniffed the air for a moment before resting his head back down beside Alyiria.

He stared down at her for a moment, her dark black hair had grown longer then he'd remembered as it sprawled itself across her bed, she had gotten skinner as well, did they not feed Grey Wardens? He pulled out a spare blanket from the large dark wooden cabinet and took it over to her, he placed the blanket over the top of her so she was covered by something warm; part of her face was covered by hair, he hesitated with himself as he stared at her, she was almost just the same if not a little wiser. He gently pushed the hair out of her face, he noticed her tear-stained cheeks and smudged make up.

* * *

"_Jake, take Cullen with you to collect the new mage would you?" A younger __Greagoir called out to his Templar as he wondered around the tower. "I hear this one is a real fire cracker."_

"_Of course Sir." Jack answered with a bow of his head. "Aren't you lucky your father pulled some string to let you see how we work Cullen? You get to come and see the new mage; sometimes if they don't behave we can rough them up a bit. Not bad for a ten year old hey!"_

"_Yes sir." Cullen answered bowing his head in respect before following after the Templar._

"_Hey Hawke, you heading over to get the new mage?" Jake called over to another Templar as he carelessly strolled down the corridors of the tower._

"_You know it; it's a girl, Alyiria or something." Hawke answered as Jake quickened his pace to match Hawke's. "Burnt down her town."_

"_Mage's are scum, the maker had a cruel sense of humor when he made them boy." Jake glanced back at Cullen to make sure he was still following. "You can't trust them for a second."_

"_Let me go!" The young girl cried out as tears streamed down her face, her shoulder length black hair was messy and knotty, dirt covered her face and clothes as sores and blisters covered her feet from walking without shoes. Her light sky blue eyes landed on Cullen as strains of black hair clung to her face. "Let me go…"_

"_Take her to Irving; we must break her in before it's too late." Jake announced hand signaling her to be taken away._

_Her eyes stayed planted on Cullen as his stayed on her, two tall men in large heavy armor grabbed either side of her arms and carried her off. Cullen's eyes then shot to the ground, she was yelling at them to let her go all the way down the corridor; then there was a louder deeper yell. "What in the maker!"_

_Jake bolted down the corridor as Cullen followed close behind him, his eyes set upon the girl standing alone biting her bottom lip, she looked over at him and gave him a small smile; it was then that he noticed the two small green frogs at either side of her. "Why weren't you're magic defenses up?" Jake scowled at the two frogs before storming up to the young girl, he raised his right hand and in a flash he had struck her down. "Next time you do that __mage__ you will regret it." He raised his hand again ready to strike her again._

"_That's enough Jake." Irving called out from down the hallway. "She is young and terrified; your Templars should have been prepared."_

* * *

Cullen shook his head at the memory; she had been a difficult one too keep in line even from the start. She made more Templar friends then mage ones though, the Templars treated her differently and she was Irving's favorite so the other mages weren't very nice to her, besides Jowan, man Cullen hated him. "What are you doing?" Her voice was a whispered but Cullen jumped out of his skin all the same.

"Oh Miss Amell." He cleared his throat and stood up straight from his bent over position. "Irving asked me to check on you."

"You know its Ally." Her eyes looked up into his country brown ones. "I know why you're distant towards others after the mages took the tower… but why me?"

Cullen tore his eyes away from hers and looked towards the ground. "You set this place free, Miss Amell."

Alyiria sat up in an instant. "Cullen not all mages are evil! You know the reason they started this was because they were sick of being treated like crap!"

"They needed to be treated that way! You saw what they did to the other mages! The other Templars which were _your_ friends as well as mine, all mages should be thrown into a pit and set alight!" Cullen's eyes widened once he realized what he had just said to her. "I'm…"

"Get out." Her voice was dangerous as she glared at him. "Now."

"I didn-"

"Get out!"

"Is everything alright?" Marcus asked uncomfortably from the doorway. "Ally?"

Cullen let out a low snarl turning his gaze to Marcus; she had already worked her magic on him. "I'm leaving now." He turned around and walk towards the door, staring down Marcus as he reached the door. "You should get to your quarters as well."

Marcus nodded at Cullen keeping his eyes forward, he nudged passed him and out of the room. Marcus looked at Alyiria as she stared down at her sheets. "You alright?"

"Yes… thank you… I think I'll just go to sleep now." Her voice was small as her eyes stayed focused on the sheet covering her, he was mad at her.

Marcus left the room shutting the door behind him the room became pitch black once more, Alyiria stared at the sheet for awhile before collapsing backwards and falling asleep once more.

Cullen stormed into Irving's office as the door crashed loudly into the wall, startling the old wizard. "Ah Cullen, is there something wrong?"

"I will not be looking after Miss Amell." He stated strongly slamming his fists down onto the desk at which Irving sat at.

"I see, did something happen?" Irving mused peering up at the fuming young Templar. "You used to be the best of friends." Cullen growled as he stared down at the old man. "Yes we knew that the two of you were close."

"I don't make friends with mages." Cullen hissed angrily turning around to pace up and down Irving's office.

Irving sighed at him before pushing himself up off his chair. "Cullen I understand you're anger from what happened during the circles upheaval, no one is more disappointed then me but it is in the past and I don't think it's fair to blame Miss Amell who saved us all."

"Why are you making me do this?"

"She desperately needs a friend." Irving spoke quickly before Cullen could start yelling again. "Some one she's known for a long time, remember that most of her friends died during the take over as well."

Cullen sighed deeply as he rubbed his forehead using his left hand. "Alright, not that I think she'll talk to me after what I said tonight. I will guard her safety and that's all."

"Good enough for now."

_

* * *

Alyiria sat in the back corner of the library book piles surrounded her like a sea; she had just celebrated her eighth birthday and had retired to the library like she normally did._

_"Did you have a good birthday?" Hawke asked as he walked up to the young girl. "I have a present for you."_

_Alyiria grinned up at him as she attempted to get herself up out of the sea she had gotten herself into. "It was an okay birthday." She answered stumbling over books to get towards him. "The other children were only there because they had to be."_

_Hawke took a hold of her arm and helped her get the rest of the way across, she had something about her that made the Templars like her, she was funny and polite, did what she thought was right and when she got into trouble she accepted her punishments; but not only that, Alyiria would stop and talk to the Templars on duty. "It isn't much but I figured you'd like it." Hawke chuckled lightly passing her the wrapped present._

"_Thank you Sir, although you didn't have too." She had a smile from ear to ear as she tore at the paper around the gift, a book; she let out a loud squeal and crashed into him giving him a large hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed over and over again._

_Hawke chuckled once more. "You don't even know which book yet dear girl!" He looked down at her as she looked back up at him with an 'ooooh' _

"_It wouldn't matter what book Sir, I appreciate it regardless." She grinned up at him before letting go of him. _

"_Cullen, come in here." Hawke called out towards the hallway as Alyiria turned around to look._

_Cullen walked slowly into the room, he noticed Alyiria straight away and she noticed him just as quickly. "You were there when I came here." She smiled sweetly at him._

"_Ye…yes I was… Cullen… That's my name." He rubbed the back of his neck and clearly looked nervous._

"_Hello Cullen, I'm Ally." She smiled sweetly at him once more before placing her hand out for a hand shake._

_Cullen hesitated for a moment but walked forward and took her hand into his. "…Well met…" He looked into her light sky blue eyes, her pale skin tone and midnight black hair made her eyes shine brighter._

"_Cullen's training to be a Templar." Hawke informed her as they continued to stared at each other, hand shake still intact._

"_I'll be looking forward to you joining our Circle… Sir Cullen…" Her smile brightened her amazing features as her eyes enchanted him. "It's always nice to have another friend."_

"_Come now Cullen let us go, Ally has a new book to read." Cullen and Alyiria held their hand shake and eye contact for a few seconds more until Hawke walked passed Cullen._

"_Goodbye… Ally." He walked away slowly still enchanted by her eyes. _

"_Good bye Sir Cullen."_

* * *

Alyiria jumped awake letting out a moan, she looked around to see Irving, Marcus and Cullen watching over her. "Were you watching me sleep?" She wrinkled her nose at the thought of the three men watching her.

"Yes Ally, we were getting ready to wake you up, three days of sleep seems to be enough for now."

"Three days?" Alyiria's face turned to confusion. "I was asleep for three days?"

"I figured you could use the sleep but Connor was worrying about you and why you hadn't come to see him." Irving answered. "But there is also a woman here to see you; she arrived not too long ago."

"I wanted to say goodbye." Leliana's sweet heavily accented voice filled the room. "I am off to the urn tomorrow."

"Oh Leliana I am so happy for you!" Alyiria grinned as she pulled herself off the bed, her legs felt like jelly as she stumbled slightly. "I hope you enjoy the thrill of it all over again."

Leliana pulled her into a big hug, taking in her sent one last time. "You have always smelt like wild flowers and honey." She giggled giving her a squeeze. "I will miss traveling with you. I was supposed to have left a while ago but I had to say goodbye."

"You too Leliana." She smiled at her friend before releasing her. "You better get on your way miss!"

Leliana grinned at her for a moment. "There is something… Here…" Leliana passed her a small envelope. "Its… it's from Alistair."

She froze for a second as his name shot through her, there was pain in her eyes for just a second but it was enough for Cullen to catch it. "I… see… Thank you Leliana."

"I love you, my good friend." Leliana kissed her on the cheek and then swiftly took her exit.

Alyiria held the small white envelop in her hands as her eyes stared across the room. "Are you alright?" Irving's caring old voice filled her ears causing her to turn her gaze to him.

"Of course Irving, what is it you needed me too do?" Alyiria asked throwing the envelope onto her over-sided bed. "I apologize for sleeping so long."

Irving smiled at her kindly. "That is no problem my child, Connor is expecting to become a power mage like yourself, but there is something I must be very strict on, the Templars still have the same rights as they did before."

Alyiria looked between Cullen and Marcus, both of whom had their eyes set on her. "I understand that already sir?" She replied in a confused tone. "I have always respected Templars."

"I know my dear but I have assigned Cullen and Marcus to be your watchers, they will go where ever you will and be with you at all time-"

"Are you serious? Here I thought risking my ass for this country would cut me a little slack!" She interrupted angrily placing her hands on her hips. "I don't need a baby sitter, _two_ for this matter!"

"That is not you're decision Alyiria Lyna Amell." Alyiria puffed at the use of her full name. "Arl Teagan expressed his concern for your safety-"

"Remind me to kill Teagan." Alyiria interrupted once more running her fingers through her silky black hair in annoyance.

"And so did the king." Irving spoke slowly as he watched her every move, her eyes shot straight to the ground as the rest of her body seemed to freeze. "He asked that I look after you." She winced at this as she tilted her head down enough so that her hair would cover her face.

"Fine."

"You're hound is with Connor at the moment, I will leave you two with her then, look after her." Irving spoke to the two Templars before making his way towards the door; he stopped just next to Alyiria and reassuringly placed his hand on her shoulder. "She's special." He added another glance back at his two Templars, then left.

Alyiria closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her heart screamed at her to look at the envelope but her mind willed her not too she felt pathetic as her mind and heart battled inside of her. "Ally? Is everything okay?" Marcus asked kindly taking a step towards the young witch.

"Of course it is Marcus." Alyiria lied as she turned to face the young Templar with a fake smile. "I was just thinking about how much I missed my old traveling buddies." She was a good enough liar to fool Marcus as he sent a smile back at her.

"Marcus can you go get Connor, I'd like to talk to Miss Amell." Cullen turned to his junior with a serious look. "And that wasn't a request."

Marcus looked away nervously. "Of course Sir." He said quickly bowing his head then taking his exit.

Alyiria watched Marcus as he passed her and walk out of the room. "We've been friends for too long for you to think you could fool me with that load of lies." Cullen folded his arms as he stared at her.

Alyiria turned to look at him with a frown on her face. "So now we're friends are we?" She scoffed. "Three nights ago I was a mage to be thrown into a pit and burnt."

"I didn't mean it like that." Cullen replied trying to keep his voice calm. "I don't think of you as a mage."

Alyiria's face seemed to change from being annoyed to extremely angry. "I am a _mage,_ Cullen. Wynne is a _mage,_ Cullen. Connor is a _mage_ Cu-"

"I get the point Alyiria." He snapped loudly causing her to jump in surprise. "But Uldred was a _mage, _his followers were _mages_, Jowan is a-"

"Leave him out of this Cullen! You don't know anything about what happened with him-"

"Oh and I suppose you do? You knew he was a blood mage when you helped him esca-"

"Shut up Cullen!... No I didn't know he was a blood mage! My only friend who didn't have the authority to kill me if I changed into a demon lied to me. He _lied_ to me so easily, men just lie so easily don't they, like when you told me you'd never hurt m…" She stopped instantly feeling the ping of her heart her eyes filled with tears instantly as they over flowed just as fast. "Maker!" She cursed wiping her eyes wildly.

Cullen stared at her, for months now he has cursed every single mage he could, his hate for them was stronger then anything he had ever felt before, until this moment right now, his worry for this mage was stronger. "Ally…"

"Don't Ally me!" She snapped in frustration as her wet salty tears slid uncomfortably from her eyes. "You can't do this to me Cullen!"

"You need to tell me what's wrong." He pushed carefully taking a step closer to her, instantly she took a step back her eyes watched him carefully as her attempts to wipe away the tears failed. "Would you stop?"

Alyiria glared at him through water-fill eyes. "Bite me." She hissed immaturely turning around and running out the door.

Cullen sighed as he watched her run off he was frustrated and with everything that happened during the Mage take over and even more so with his confession of his infatuation with her, had she forgotten about that? A loud crash rang out through the corridors with the echo closely following it, Cullen ran out of the room as fast as he could towards the sound. "Ally I'm so sorry." Marcus said as he pushed himself up using his hands.

Marcus was on the floor in the middle of the hallway with Alyiria on top of him. "I feel like I just hit a stone wall." She dazed holding onto her head lying on his chest with their legs entangled with each others. "Don't apologize it was my fault…"

Marcus wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pulled her up into a sitting position. "I do apologize though, I should have moved faster." He sat her next to him and looked at her. "Oh maker I made you cry! I'm sorry."

"Oh… Don't worry about it Marcus." Alyiria took a glance back at Cullen who was staring at the two of them. "It wasn't your fault."

His arms were still wrapped around her waist as Alyiria turned her attention back to him and into his dark blue eyes. "Marcus where is Connor?" Cullen snapped causing Marcus to let go of her and jump to his feet all in two seconds.

"Eating lunch, sir. I told him to go to the library when he is finished to meet us there." He bowed his head to show respect as Alyiria rolled her eyes at Cullen.

Cullen nodded at him. "I'd like you to bring him up when he is ready, we'll meet you there."

"Yes sir." Marcus replied with the slightest scowl but did what he was told and left.

Cullen slowly walked up to Alyiria who was still sitting on the hard stone floor rubbing her forehead; he placed his hand out for her causing her to stare up at him. "Take it." He sighed holding his hand out. She looked up at his smooth large hand being held out for her, her eyes then traveled up his body then into his country brown eyes, she felt her heart sting the longer she made him wait. Her heart felt like it was in her throat as she slowly brought her hand up and took a hold of his, he pulled her up forgetting how light she had gotten and she was against his chest in one swift pull. Their hands were still entangled as Cullen had put his arm around her back as an instinct to protect her, her eyes were wide as she looked up at him, her breathing felt ridged, their faces were inches apart as their warm breath danced around each other. She was still shorter then him, the top her her head reached his chin. "I'm… I'm sorry… I … I didn't… didn't realize how light you were."

The pain she felt from Alistair leaving her dimmed as Cullen held her this way. "It's… fine."

He felt in a daze as her smell of wild flowers and honey filled his nose, her hair tickled his arm that was fastened around her back; she was as beautiful as he remember if not more so, his mind was racing as to what to do next. "Ally I didn't mean what I meant before…"

Alyiria sighed as she slowly pulled out of his hold. "I'll always be a mage Cullen." She looked at him for a second longer before tearing her eyes off him and walking away down the empty hallway.

She was mentally kicking herself as she slowly walked down the hallway, Alistair rejecting her after telling her how much he loved her had pushed her in to a deeper depression then she had ever thought possible for one to feel. _'He played you…' _a chill struck through her as she closed her eyes and gasped. _'He should pay…' _she stopped walking as goose bumps overwhelm her skin. _'Come…we shall make him pay together." _The voice seemed to speak right into her ear causing her to shiver, she felt her legs grow weak and her breath shorten, she used the wall to lean against as she felt the decline in energy. "Go away." She growled out feeling her head spin. _'No one is ever going to want a mage you know…" _Alyiria let out a growl as her legs collapsed under her forcing her to the floor her mind flickered to the thought that the voice was right, no one would want a mage. _'See you do know it… Come to me and we will make them pay…" _She breathed heavily as she rested her head against the stone wall, what was this magic? Her vision blurred and her head felt like it was spinning. "No!" She yelled in between heavy breaths, her arms felt heavy as they dropped to either side of her. "Cullen!" She yelled as loud as she could as she felt herself slip away. "Cullen!" She tried to go louder feeling a sharp pain in the back of her throat, part of her didn't care what happened to her but another side of her was terrified of what was happening.

"Cullen!"

**

* * *

Let me know what you think about it and about the memories. Love you all**

**Review ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all those who reviewed chapter 2, you really make my day. **Neferit **heh I think I made myself sound bitchie without even meaning too! So I apologize for that! I thank you for the Connor thing though I really do. **Majin **I can't believe I did that, it's like an unconscious thing I do when it comes to then and than! I know the meaning of each but I stuff it. Same with your and you're I know the difference but sometimes I blank and it's frustrating! I apologize. Thanks for all you're tips though, I'mma let sir slip one more time then no more I promise! I didn't realize I did so many black hair lines so there is none in this chapter! Promise. Country brown is like a really earth brown… and I only had xbox not computer and wiki looked brown but also didn't say, so thanks for telling me his eye colour.**

**Thanks to **Sophia Liso66 hdonald LadyElle00Prologue jen4306 Mandalore18 and Goddess Of Metal **You all make my heart happy **** oh and also thank you to all those who alerted this/fav**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Alyiria's breathing started to fade as her eye lids slowly began to close, she was praying to the maker to help her out of this. "Cullen…" She tried one more time feeling everything drain out of her body.

"Ally?" Cullen's voice panicked as he raced over to her, she was gray in color as her body was slouched into the wall and floor without any control; he quickly lifted her up into his arms. "Ally, please wake up!" Her body was limp in his arms, he attempted to shake her but she didn't reply or open her eyes, he thought for a moment as he glanced down at her. "Irving…" He spoke to himself before quickly making his way down towards his office holding her tightly in his arms.

He pushed passed a few mages as he ran as fast as he could in his heavy plated armor, it clanged loudly in protest but he continued to run. He reached Irving's office and kicked in the door causing a loud bang to ring through the tower; Irving jumped in surprise and frowned at Cullen until he saw Alyiria. "Maker what happen?" He asked quickly making his way over to them.

"I don't know I found her in the hallway like this." Cullen huffed out taking in deep breaths. "We were on our way to the library."

Irving looked at Alyiria with a puzzled expression on his face. "It is magic at work here, but I don't know this magic." He explained. "She is unconscious Cullen, quick take her to her room and I shall go get Wynne."

Cullen nodded as he quickly backed out of Irving's office and took her towards her room as Irving went the opposite way in search of Wynne.

_

* * *

Alyiria ran down the bustling corridor towards Hawke's usual post swerving between the other mages who wondered them, suddenly she felt herself crash to the floor with a clank. "Owe…" She moaned as she slowly sat up and shook her head. "What in the maker did I run into?"_

"_Me…" A voice groaned from in front of her causing her to let out a surprised squeak._

"_Oh maker! Cullen? I am so sorry." She let out a captivating giggle as he slowly sat up and stared at her with a frown. "I really am sorry, Cullen I was not expecting to see you here at the tower again; it has only been a week after all."_

_Cullen was surprised that she had known how long it had been since he had been here last. "Father said it would be the best way to learn…"_

"_Is he a Templar?" She mused looking at him intently from her sitting position they were the same height. "Is he at another tower?"_

_To say Cullen was confused by this girl was an understatement. "You really want to know?" He eyed her as she let out another charming giggled and nodded her head. "No he isn't a Templar but he is in the royal kings' army, second in command…" _

"_Second in command? Wow!" Her eyes shimmered as she looked impressed. "Why are you becoming a Templar then?"_

_He thought for a moment. "I was told too." He replied simply._

"_Told too?" _

"_Yes… My mother died when I was six and so my father placed me in the Chantry while he was in the army. He told me I'd become a Templar…"_

"_Oh I am sorry about you're mother sir Cullen."_

"_Just Cullen…What about you're parents?"_

"_Ally what are you doing here?" Hawke's deep voice interrupted their conversation causing both the younger children to look up at the handsome man. "Cullen too?"_

_Alyiria grinned cheekily up at him. "I was looking for you Ser, and then I ran into Cullen accidentally."_

_Hawke looked down at her and let out a light chuckle. "And why were you looking for me?" He asked bending down slightly to lift her up onto her feet._

"_I had finished that book you had so kindly given me for my birthday, Sir." She replied sweetly as she watched him help Cullen to his feet. _

_"Finished already?" His laugh filled the hallways with a joy as Alyiria's grin grew wider. "Did you enjoy it?"_

"_I did indeed Ser." _

"_That's good my girl I am glad you enjoyed it, come Cullen we have training to do, I will see you later Ally." Hawke smiled at the promising mage before taking his leave._

"_Goodbye Ser, bye Cullen." She smiled at Cullen as he shyly waved at her then quickly followed Hawke out of the hallways._

"_Look at the Templar lover." A boy's voice filled her eyes as she turned to see a group of boys coming towards her. _

_She looked away from them nervously and attempted to walk away but they quickly surrounded her. "Where are you going? Too one of the Templars?" The leader of the group of boys asked stepping in front of her._

"_No." Alyiria answered shyly pulling on her fingers. "I was…"_

_The boy pushed her roughly into the wall causing her to slam into it. "If you love the Templars so much why don't you marry one?"_

_Alyiria stayed quiet as the tears welled up in her eyes, her eye site was planted on the ground, the back of her body hurt from the pressure of the wall. "I think she's ignoring you, John." One of the other boys spoke up as John smirked at her._

"_I think she is too." He replied pushing her again forcefully but this time to the side so she fell heavily onto the ground, laugher filled her ears as they pointed and laughed at her._

_Alyiria's balled her hands into little fists as the group of five boys teased her, she looked up to see John standing over her with a smirk on his face, she wanted to burn that smirk off his face but the Templars made it very clear magic was not to be used by apprentices or children mages without supervision. "You know, I really hate Templars and since you want so much to be one, I'll show you what I will do to a Templar as soon I escape from this place and they send them after me." He raised his foot before forcefully swinging it forward and kicking Alyiria in the stomach with so much anger and force behind it she felt winded letting out a loud uncontrollable scream. They all laughed at her._

"_What are you five doing?" Hawke voice hissed as he looked at the group who quickly tried to stand in front of Alyiria. "Speak!" He bellowed terrifying them to their very core. Alyiria was curled up in a ball as tears silently steam down her cheeks she held her stomach tightly as Hawke pushed passed the boys to see her on the floor. "Ally? What happened, my girl?"_

_She attempted to open her mouth but the pain rippled through her with every move. "It wasn't me." One of the boys said quickly, swallowing hard._

_Hawke turned to face the group. "Which one of you did this?" He scowled at the group causing them all to look away nervously. "Which one!"_

"_John!" Another one of the boys called quickly not wanting to have anything to do with this anymore. "He pushed her into the wall then onto the floor and kicked her!"_

_"Shut up!" John yelled to his supposed friend. "You wanted it done just as much!"_

_Hawke growled at the group of boys. "Jack!" He called out to his friend; Jack was one of the roughest and meanest Templars when it came to mages and their discipline and all mages feared getting sent to Jack even more then _Greagoir _himself._

_Jack walked out to Hawke to see what he wanted, but as soon as he saw Hawke's face he knew it was bad, he looked to the group of boys with a slight puzzled look, then he saw Alyiria. "What did they do?" He asked looking at the girl he had disciplined when she had turned two Templars into frogs when she was six._

"_John beat up Ally, take him away." He growled as carefully picked Alyiria up in his arms, hearing her groan at every movement._

_Jack looked at Alyiria as she groaned and looked back at him. "You right there Ally?" She gave a small nodded, he pat her head gently before grabbing John's arm and dragging him off._

"_You four get out of my site." Hawke barked at them, he didn't need to ask twice, they quickly ran off without a word._

_Cullen watched the whole thing from the doorway of the room he had been training in, Hawke walked toward him with Alyiria in his arms. "Why'd they do that for?" He asked as Hawke entered the room with her._

"_They don't like me." Alyiria groaned out feeling sharp pains all over her body. "I don't really… have any friends." Her voice was small as she looked away from him._

"_Nonsense Ally, you have me and the rest of us." Hawke replied placed her down onto one of the seats in the room. "And I'm sure Cullen too."_

_Cullen walked up to her and nodded. "I'll be you're friend Ally."_

_Alyiria grinned at him while she watched him sit next to her. "Promise?"_

"_I promise."_

* * *

Cullen paced up and down Alyiria's room waiting for Irving to return with Wynne by his side, he had placed Alyiria into her bed and didn't know what else he could do. He glanced back at her to see if anything had changed, at that moment her eyes flickered open with a groan to go along with it. "Ally?" Cullen asked quickly making his way towards the girl, almost stumbling over his self.

Alyiria looked at him with a confused expression. "Cullen? What… Where… argh." She grabbed onto her head and groaned again, Cullen sat by her side in an instant. "My head hurts." She groaned out to him holding onto it with her eyes shut tightly.

He put his arms around her, pulling her into him and holding onto her tightly, she continued to hold onto her head as she lay against Cullen's armored chest. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember… being in the hallway…" She stopped and thought for a moment. "Then I don't remember…"

"Cullen I have brought Wynne…" Irving stopped half way into the room to see Alyiria awake. "What happened?"

"She… she just woke up." Cullen replied shifting uncomfortably as Irving watched him hold her. "Then her head hurt."

"Ally my dear." Wynne rushed over to her side. "I was so worried, how do you feel?"

Alyiria looked at her elder friend who stared back at her with such worry in her eyes. "I feel like my head as been stomped on by an Archdemon." She thought for a moment. "Many, many times."

Wynne smiled humbly at one of the most amazing people she had ever had the pleasure of encountering. "What about what happened, do you remember?"

"She said she didn't remember anything." Cullen answered attempting to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"No wait… I … I remember a voice…" Her eyes glazed for a moment as Wynne took a hold of her hand. "I think it was a demon…"

"Do you remember what it said?" Wynne asked softly giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Any of it?"

Alyiria's face pulled in a frown. "No I don't."

"This is most troubling; you say you heard a voice? Was there a demon visible?" Irving asked.

Alyiria shook her head in reply to Irving; she stayed up against Cullen's chest as his arms stayed strongly around her body making her feel invincible. "I felt… everything leave my body… It was strange… It wasn't like when we encountered the sloth demon, Wynne, but remember the feeling of when he put us into the fade?"

"All too well my dear, there was nothing we could do to stop it."

"Exactly like that, I tried to fight it but I couldn't… Connor is waiting for me." Alyiria said suddenly pulling out of Cullen's grip and pushing off the blankets.

"I don't know if that's wise, Ally." Irving said watching her stumble out of bed. "Maybe you should rest for now."

"Irving, I've had enough rest for now, I need to do something." Alyiria replied trying to stand up properly, her legs felt odd and sore but she pushed herself to just do it. "Please I am fine."

Irving sighed running his index finger through his bushy gray beard. "Alright… Cullen, take her there but do not leave her side. Oh and Alyiria, have Connor ready for dinner, Teagan is coming to see him"

Cullen stood up and bowed his head at Irving before taking a hold of Alyiria's hand and leading her out the door, he could feel his cheeks grow hot so he kept his head straight and didn't look at Alyiria who followed him while he led her by hand.

Wynne looked at Irving with a concerned look. "You know of his feelings for her right?" She asked folding her arms firmly against her chest.

"I have had my suspicions for years." Irving replied. "But I've never been sure."

"He confessed it to her when he thought she was a vision during the take over."

"He is the best thing for her at the moment Wynne, I am too old to be denying them some time together, you can see as well as I can that they both need each other right now."

"It is dangerous; you know they can't actually be together."

"They know that as well, Wynne."

* * *

Alyiria dawdled behind Cullen still being led by hand, holding his hand felt nice even with the other mages they passed pointing at them and whispering. "I had a dream about you." She said suddenly while watching him walk ahead of her slightly.

Cullen cleared his throat. "Did you?"

Alyiria bit her bottom lip in thought. "Well it was more a memory… It was when you promised me you would be my friend."

"You mean when that John kid beat you up?"

"Puh! Of course you'd remember that part." Alyiria interrupted him with a snort, it felt almost like it use to between them. "Yeah then."

"You were eight weren't you?" Cullen glanced back at her too see her grinning at him.

"I was indeed, you were twelve." She gave his hand a squeeze, she had missed being around him and being home… things just moved like they should at home, unlike against the blight when every day had a new challenge or surprise ahead. "I've missed it here…"

"It wasn't full of delight when you left you know, I'm just glad you were out of the tower when it first happened." Cullen realized how that sounded and quickly added. "Because it was so terrible for anyone who was here…"

"I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner to save some of the others… Jack… Dane… Harrith" A sharp pain ripped through her heart. "…Hawke…" She stopped walking feeling Cullen tug her without realizing she wasn't following anymore, her eyes filled with tears at the thought of Hawke. "I could have saved him…"

Cullen stopped walking as well and looked back at her, she covered her mouth with her right hand and stared at the ground, tears once again found themselves streaming down her face. "I watched them die, Ally." His voice strained and sounded distant.

"I'm so sorry Cullen, I should have…" Before she could finish Cullen pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms around her; he knew how much Hawke had meant to her.

"We can talk about it later… Right now Connor is waiting for you." He took a hold of her shoulders and pulled her back to force her to look at him. "Connor has wanted to spend time with you for three days now."

Alyiria nodded in agreement, she felt like her body just wanted any reason to turn on the water works, the things that happened during the downfall of the Archdemon ate away at her insides like rabid wolfs after their last meal. The maker surely wouldn't turn his gaze on her. "Go on…"

'_You didn't try your hardest…' _Ally shivered, the voice seemed to speak right into her ear as she felt a cold breeze hit her neck. _'Murderer…'_

Cullen stared at the broken girl for a moment. "Come on then." He said quietly taking her hand back into his, she jumped at his touch. "Only me Ally."

Alyiria nodded entangling his fingers in between her own; she liked it when he didn't ware his large plated gloves, she liked feeling his warm hands against her cooler ones. He led her down the large hallway of the tower, they both walked in silence looking away for each other holding each others hand like it was the most valuable possession one could own. Alyiria was so tired of feeling pain that the moments were she could forget everything and be happy, even for just a moment, were the ones she treasured more than anything.

They walked into the large open library to see a certain little boy running towards them. "Ally! You're here!" Connor's voice called out excitedly, Alyiria let go of Cullen's hand and opened her arms for him, and he ran into the hug throwing his arms around her neck. "We have been waiting for ages."

Alyiria gave him a squeeze. "I'm sorry, something came up and there wasn't anything I could do." She glanced up at Marcus as he lent up against the bookshelf with his arms folded, his dark blond shabby hair was almost long enough to cover some of his eye site as his dark blue eyes stood uniquely against his white complexion, he was shorter then most Templars, taller then Alyiria, but only just. "I hope he wasn't too much of a pain, Marcus."

He smiled at her sweetly. "No, he was alright." He pushed himself up off the shelf he used to lean on and made his way towards her. "What took you so long anyway?"

Alyiria thought for a moment, she didn't want to alarm Connor in anyway. "I'll tell you later."

"You weren't avoiding me?" Connor mused staring up at his idol with sad eyes.

"Of course I was." She teased lightly poking out her tongue at the young boy. "But then I thought you were too cute to avoid."

Connor frowned at her as his cheeks changed to a crimson red. "Not in front of the Templars!" He hissed too her in a low voice, getting a giggle in return.

"Nonsense Connor, any man would be lucky to have a woman as wonderful as Ally to call him cute." Marcus spoke up causing all three to turn their gazes on him; Alyiria sent him a small smile.

"Thank you Marcus, that's very sweet." He bowed his head politely which made her smile grow bigger. "Come now Connor, we best start this training."

"Do I get to learn magic?" Connor questioned excitedly bounding to her side as she gracefully walked across the library. "I want to be a bear like you!"

Alyiria smiled at the boys' eagerness to learn. "You have to learn the basics first; you know all that boring stuff?" She watched his face drop instantly. "And yes we have too."

Connor groaned while he plopped himself down next to Alyiria who had sat on the stone floor, using the bookshelf as a leaning post. Cullen and Marcus stood watching from a distance, just as they were instructed. "You have until dinner." Cullen informed her, retrieving a flick of her wrist in reply.

"Do you know what two of the most important things to know as a mage is?" Alyiria questioned glancing down at the Arl of Redcliff's Nephew.

"Control?"

"And?"

"Concentration?"

"Well done, without control of your powers you are doing no one any good same with concentration, if you lack it or loose it even for a moment you can do serious damage to anything and anyone around you."

"Have you ever lost control, Ally?"

"… Once … and I'm not proud of it at all."

"What happened?"

"It happened during the mage take over… I … couldn't control myself and something bad happened, I swore to the maker I'd never let it happen again. Two of my companions had to help me other wise I don't really know if I'd be here right now." Cullen stared at Alyiria as she fiddled with her fingers, she did that when something upset her or made her nervous, he didn't know what really happened to her when she arrived back at the tower.

"What was it?"

"Right now it's not important what I did; I'm here to teach you. Now what magic is forbidden?"

"That's easy, blood magic."

"Why is it forbidden?"

"Um… I don't know…"

"The Chantry believes it leads to corruption, it is taught by demons and in order to use it one must sacrifice ones own life force or the life of another's; any-"

"How do you know it's taught by demons?"

"The one that possessed you offered to teach me in exchange for its life, it said it would disappear and come back later on to take you."

"What did you say?"

"Of course."

"What?" All three boys called out at once causing Alyiria to throw back her head and laugh.

"Kidding, I killed it."

"That wasn't funny Ally." Connor moaned.

"Tis why we don't make deals with demons they make unfair deals and always want what's best for them, just a heads up for the future."

Alyiria continued on her 'theory' lesson for the rest of the afternoon but she kept Connor interested with quizzes and stories of her travels that included what she was trying to teach him; Cullen and Marcus listened with interest as well, learning a thing or two. "I hate to interrupt but its time Connor went for dinner." Marcus interrupted the two mages causing them both too look at him.

"Already?" Alyiria asked looking from Marcus to Connor. "Well you better run off to dinner. I think Teagan is coming to visit tonight."

"Uncle Teagan?" Connor's face lit up as he jumped to his feet. "Come with me Ally I know Uncle wants to see you too!" He grabbed a hold of her hand and tugged on it. "Please?"

"Haven't you had enough of me?" Alyiria laughed at his attempted to get her to her feet but he shook his head in reply. "Alright Connor I will come with you to dinner. But that means Cullen and Marcus have to join as well." She said pointing towards the two Templars standing guard.

Connor looked at the two intimidating men standing tall in their plated Templar armor, then back at Alyiria who was grinning at him. "That's okay."

Alyiria pushed her-self up off the hard ground stretching like a cat who finally decided to wake, the two Templars watched her do it so elegantly, Connor noticed them watching her and frowned, he took a hold of her hand and began pulling her out of the room and once more down the hallway.

Connor led her into the large dinning room where dinner had been served, the room was full of mages of all ages and seven Templars set up at each corner of the room, Teagan stood towards the back of the room waiting for Connor to arrive. "Uncle!" Connor called out releasing Alyiria's hand and running towards him.

Teagan turned around to see his Nephew running at him. "Connor my boy, it is good to see you." He bent down and hugged him tightly. "How has it been?"

"I had my first lesson with Ally, Uncle!" Connor replied letting go of his Uncle to turn around and wave Alyiria over. "She makes boring things fun."

"Ally my dear, how are you?" Teagan asked pulling her into a large hug. "It almost seems strange without you off saving my family."

Alyiria wrapped her arms around him squeezing him tightly. "It is just as weird for me, I must say though it is a nice change not to have someone try and kill me." She placed her forehead onto his shoulder and sighed. "I slept for three straight days."

Teagan chuckled causing them both to move with his laughter. "You need rest my dear; no harm can come from that." He looked over the top of her head to see the two Templars standing and watching them. "Are they yours?"

Alyiria turned her head so it was resting on his chest and too see Cullen and Marcus behind them. "Irving decided I needed two males to look after me because I seem to be hopeless."

Another chuckle rang through Teagan causing her once more to bounce along with his laugher; she gave a smile as his arm rested around her back. "I'm sure he has a good reason."

"Uncle it's time for dinner." He tugged on the bottom Alyiria's tight dress. "Ally come sit with me."

Alyiria grunted at the thought of leaving Teagan's warmth. "Your Nephew is rather demanding." She casually joked slowly releasing her grip on him.

Teagan once more laughed releasing her as well; he followed behind Alyiria and Connor towards the table for dinner. Dinners conversation went on for longer then dinner and soon it was Connor's bed time, he protested a great deal but eventually Marcus took him to bed, then retired for the evening; Alyiria and Teagan stayed later just talking to one another which got on Cullen's nerves as he stood quietly against the wall behind them.

* * *

Teagan left not much later as Alyiria walked him to the towers entrance to say goodbye, she watched him leave on the boat as the cold night air surrounded her causing her to shake. "You and Teagan seem to be close." Cullen spoke from the towers' doors looking out at her standing on the docks.

She made her way back inside the castle shaking as she did so. "I suppose so, why did you have to say it like that?" Her teeth chattered loudly as she spoke.

"Like what?" Cullen replied shutting the large wooden door as soon as Alyiria had made her way in. "You should be in bed."

Alyiria shook as she looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Way to ch…ch…change the subject." She shuttered due to how cold she felt.

"I'm not changing the subject, you're cold and you need to get warm." Cullen replied. "I think my armor would just make you colder."

"Strip down then!" She grinned hugging herself tightly in attempts to get warm.

Cullen stared at her as she stood there grinning at him shaking like a wet dog trying to dry itself. "I'm not sixteen again Ally and you can't convince me again."

Alyiria began to giggle uncontrollably. "Oh maker I remember that!"

Cullen scoffed. "Yeah you and half of the Chantry." He sighed as he watched her continue to giggle; she bent over and held onto her stomach in laughter. "Bed. Now." He ordered pointing down the hallway.

Alyiria nodded but couldn't stop her giggling, each time she thought she'd calmed down enough to move she glanced up at him and burst back into laugher. Cullen rolled his eyes before walking up to her and in one swift moved he hoisted her up over his shoulder. "Hey!" She squealed in between her laughing. He carried her over his shoulder down the hallway towards her room and there wasn't anything Alyiria could do to protest, she rested her chin on her palm once she had finally calm down. "Do you hate me for giving the tower to Irving?"

Cullen stayed quiet for a moment as he carried her in silence. "No Ally, I don't think I could ever hate you." He reached her door and pushed it open using one hand while the other stayed strapped around her waist to stop her from falling. "I was mad at first, but I want to hear what happened when you arrived here when it happened." He walked over to her large bed that could fit at least another five of her and dropped her onto it.

"Stay with me and I'll tell you?" She looked up at him from the position she had landed in from her drop which led Cullen's mind a little astray.

"Um… I err… I'll give you a moment to um… g…get into your nightgown… th… then I'll come back." He quickly looked away from her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um alright then?" Alyiria replied with a confused look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"N… n… nothing… I'll be back." Cullen answered making his way back towards the door. "I'll give you a minute…"

"Cullen…" Alyiria called out pushing herself into a sitting position before he left the room; he turned to look at her. "I don't want you to hate me once you know…"

**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review**

**Love you all**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry its been so long since I've update… I'm very sick with something I'd rather not talk about right now because it's a horrible thing but yeah.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a little shorter then the others but next will be longer I promise!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Cullen stared at Alyiria as she sat on her large soft bed staring back at him; her eyes were full of fear, there was a long silence as they both just stared at each other. A light knock on the door caused them to jump slightly in surprise. "Come in…" Alyiria called out sinking back onto her bed.

The door slowly creaked open as Marcus walked in with Timber bounding in behind him. Timber bounded towards Alyiria leaping up onto her bed before crashing into her wagging his stumpy tail giving her long sloppy kisses on her cheek. "Irving said we need to swap now, he needs you in the morning." Marcus spoke to Cullen over Alyiria's squealing and giggling.

Cullen looked at his young Templar in training. "I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry Ser but Irving said you must go get rest." Marcus persisted while standing his ground. "I'll be here with Ally if that's what you'r-"

"No that's not it!" Cullen snapped quickly. "Alright fine I will go, I will speak you tomorrow Ally." He turned to look at Alyiria but she was too busy laughing with Timber kissing her sloppily to pay attention. "Make sure you stay awake."

"Of course Ser." Marcus replied bowing his head to his superior while he exited. "Alyiria you should be getting too sleep as well."

Alyiria pushed her hefty hound off of her before pushing herself up into a sitting position. "I was getting there." She sighed turning to face him crossing her legs. "…Marcus can I ask you something?"

He raised an eye brow but nodded anyway. "Anything."

"If… if you had done something… something really bad… would you tell someone it could hurt?" She fiddled with her long skinny fingers and kept her eyes down at them. "Really…really bad…"

Marcus looked at her for a moment. "Does this have something to do with the take over and you loosing control?" He mused heavily plonking himself right next to her, his heavy armour and over all musclier body made the bed bend to accompany him; Alyiria felt like she was flung into him heavily towards him due to this as her shoulder crashed into his left arm.

"Holy maker!" Alyiria cursed on impact, grasping onto her arm moving to quickly and rolling off the bed onto the floor with another clang. "Owe."

Marcus jumped up immediately. "I'm sorry Ally I forget how heavy I am with this stupid armour on!" He bent down next to her as she held onto her shoulder with a glare on her face. "I am so sorry… Are you alright?"

She stared up into his deep mysterious eyes from her position on the floor. "I'm fine." She sighed grasping at her shoulder. "I can't believe how much that hurt."

"Um yeah our armour is really tough." He helped her into a sitting position; he watched her hold onto her shoulder and began to panic. "Oh maker we should get Irving to check it out."

Alyiria let out a laugh. "It's broken, I am a healer but I can't heal a broken arm on myself." She went to move her left arm but let out a yelp. "Bit useless."

"Cullen is going to have me fed to the darkspawn! I've hardly been here and I have already broken the hero of Ferelden's arm!"

"Calm down, Marcus." Alyiria gently giggled placing her right hand onto his knee. "I promise I've broken a lot worse in a lot less time." Timber let out a soft whimper from her bed as he worriedly looked down at her. "I'm fine! But I think Irving is a good stop by before bed…"

Marcus cleared his throat while his cheeks burned, this was one of the first contacts with a woman he had, had. "Can you walk? Oh… of course you can walk… but I should help you get there… of course I should… do you need help? I did break you."

Alyiria giggled as she watched the flushed Templar mumbled to himself. _"…Pain…" _She froze immediately as the voice sent a chill through her entire body, she felt her shoulder burn with pain which caused her to clench onto her shoulder and let out a loud yelp placing her forehead onto the stone ground in a sort of bent over position.

"Ally?" Marcus placed his hand onto her back and tried to see her face. "Are you alright?"

"Shoulder… hurts a lot." She hissed out, her shoulder felt like it was set on fire. "Marcus… take me… to Wynne…" She said slowly sliding her right arm around Marcus' neck and pulled herself into him.

"_Murderers deserve to be in pain…"_ The pain intensified causing her to let out another loud yelp, clutching onto Marcus with all her might. He pulled her up as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist; he held her around her back and quickly made his way towards Irving's office. "No… Marcus… Wynne." Alyiria mumbled into the crease of his neck keeping her eyes shut tightly.

Marcus stopped moving. "I don't know where she is."

"_This is how __they__ would have felt when you set them alight…" _Alyiria let out a loud scream holding as tightly as she could with one arm around Marcus; she felt the flesh of her shoulder burn. "Get someone!" She buried her face into his neck as far as she could.

The closest too them at this moment was Cullen, he didn't really want to go tell his superior that he broke her but she needed help. He made his way towards Cullen's room on the next floor up as Alyiria moaned and groaned in pain digging her nails into the other side of his neck.

He climbed the set of stone stairs and ran down the hallway of the Templars quarters before coming to Cullen's door and in a state of panic kicked it down. "Andraste's blood." Cullen sat up sighing hearing the racket. "What is it Marcus?" He asked in a sleepy daze.

"I need Wynne!" Alyiria cried out feeling the pain increase every minute she wasn't getting to Wynne.

"Ally? What happened?" Cullen asked throwing off his blankets and making his way towards her. "Marcus?" He turned his gaze to him.

"I don't know Ser, but we need Wynne and I don't know where she is." He replied in a single breath holding onto Alyiria tightly.

"Follow me." He said making his way out of the room and back down the way they had came, Marcus followed closely behind him as Alyiria cried into his neck.

Cullen burst into one of the doors on the opposite side of where Alyiria's room was, he grabbed one of the flaming touchers that sat just out front of the room and brought it in with him, Wynne shared a room with two other senior mages as the commotion stirred them into waking. "Maker I am too old for this."

"Wynne." Cullen huffed making his way towards her. "Alyiria needs your help."

Wynne sat up in an instant as she watched Marcus carry her in; he gently placed her onto the end of Wynne's bed as she let out whimpers. "Ally my dear, what has happened?"

"My shoulder!" Alyiria choked out grasping at her left shoulder.

Wynne ripped the cloth away from the shoulder as Alyiria screamed loudly in pain, when Wynne had reviled the shoulder she gasped. "What happened?" She asked staring at the large burn across her shoulder.

"It's the demon, Wynne! It… It knows…" Alyiria replied grabbing a hold of Wynne's bed sheets with her right hand, pulling and tugging.

Wynne placed her hand over Alyiria's should as light began to glow around it. "You did what you could back on that day my dear, it wasn't your fault."

Alyiria breathed deeply while Wynne focused all her energy on healing her increasingly worsening shoulder. "I killed him…" She sobbed heavily.

'_Yes, you did."_

A pain ripped through her unlike any other she had ever felt before, the pain was even worse then that time the Archdemon had taken her in his jaws, she screamed loudly before feeling herself loose grip on reality.

_

* * *

Alyiria sat at the desk in the library__ swinging her legs from the chair she sat upon, books covered the large table that sat in front of her while she made her way through them._

"_Still reading?" Cullen asked taking the seat next to her._

_Alyiria turned to look at him with a grin. "Of course Cullen, would you expect any less?" She let out a light giggle before turning to look back at the books. "I have finished four so far."_

"_Only four?" Cullen teased playfully getting a snort from her in return. _

_She turned her gaze back onto him. "Shouldn't you be templar training?"_

"_I should be but I got away for a moment."_

"_Cullen, Jake's going to blame me again!"_

_Cullen smirked playfully at her. "Yeah it's great."_

"_You're so mean." She huffed looking back at the countless books spread across the table._

_Cullen cleared his throat before quickly dropping something in front of her, it was nicely wrapped, well nicely wrapped for a boy; she turned her gaze onto him with a puzzled look on her face. "Don't get all gross or anything." He said quickly looking away from her. "It's your birthday tomorrow so… because I won't be here…"_

"_Cullen did you get me a gift?" She couldn't help the goofy grin that came onto her face; she threw her arms around Cullen. _

_"I said don't get all gross." Cullen sighed at the grinning girl around his neck. "You are turning ten after all…"_

_Alyiria squeezed him tightly before letting him go. "Thank you so much Cullen."_

"_Open it stupid." He sighed slouching down onto the wooden table on top of a couple of thick books._

"_Oh!" Alyiria let out a laugh before turning to look at the small present in front of her, she excitedly picked it up and carefully unwrapped it, it reviled a medium sized wooden box; Alyiria turned to look at him with confusion._

_Cullen rolled his eyes before snatching the box out of her hands and carefully opening it. "That was a box Ally." He sighed out._

_Alyiria huffed and took the box back off him, she looked into the medium sized wooden box to see a collection of small books. "Cullen you didn't have too!"_

_He saw the smile that crossed her lips and couldn't help but to laugh quietly to his self. "They were my mothers' favourite books, I have no use for them and I think it'd be happier with you…"_

_Alyiria looked up at him with big eyes. "Are… are you sure?"_

_He simply nodded. "They are rare books those ones."_

_Alyiria threw her arms back around his neck and let out a squeal that cause him to groan from the loudness. "Thank you Cullen!"_

_Hawke walked into the room, eyes landing on the two, he sighed loudly and shook his head. "I knew I'd find you here Cullen."_

"_Hawke!" Alyiria grinned instantly letting go of Cullen and getting off the chair she was sitting on. "Cullen got me a birthday present." She grinned running up to Hawke._

"_Oh did he now?" Hawke chuckled lightly picking her up in his arms for a hug, his eyes turned to Cullen who was mumbling under his breath with a blush running hot across his cheeks._

"_It was more books!" She squealed happily from her position._

_Hawke smiled sweetly at her. "More books! Maker!"_

_Alyiria giggled. "I love books; they are filled with so many things to learn!"_

"_We have a new mage arriving today, he's a year older then you, I was wondering if you could help calm him down?" Hawke asked poking her side gently getting another giggle._

"_Of course Ser!" Alyiria replied happily. "What's his name?"_

_Hawke smile politely. "I think its Jowan."_

"_Maybe I can finally have a friend like me!" Alyiria said excitingly while grinning widely._

"_Come Cullen, we shall go greet him now." Hawke waved over Cullen before walking out of the library holding Alyiria on his shoulders._

_The three walked towards the front of the tower were new mages would arrive, Alyiria looked at all the dirty looks she was getting from the other mages because of how much she got along with the Templars; if Hawke caught them he'd send a sharp look back at them. They reached the front were the other Templars were waiting for the new one, Jake turned slightly to look at the three. "There you are Cullen! Ally, stop luring him off and away from his Templar training."_

"_But it wasn't me I was reading!" Alyiria whinged out before sending a glare at Cullen._

_Greagoir walked into the room spotting Alyiria and sighing. "Hawke put her down."_

_Hawke gently took her off his shoulders and onto the ground. "Yes Knight-Commander."_

_He grunted in reply before stepping towards the door. "You know what to do if he's difficult."_

"_Ser." Alyiria squeaked causing them all to turn to look at her. "If I may, may I try to calm him down? I understand the fear."_

"_You have two minutes before we take over, it would be interesting to see if he takes you down."_

_Alyiria frowned at him but nodded none the less, the door flew open with two Templars on either side of a young boy, he was yelling for them to let him go until they threw him in to the castle roughly; he landed on his hands and knees before looking around with terror in his eyes. "St…stay away from me!" He yelled causing sparks of magic to fly off him; Alyiria took a step forward taking a deep breath, magic was flying randomly off him like crazy. "I said stay away!" He screamed causing a large bolt of arcane energy flying towards her, the others Templars immediately went to protect her but Greagoir bark them to back off._

_She stayed calm while she watched it fly towards her, then in an instant a bright shield surrounded her, it was so bright everyone had to cover their eyes and look away; by the time the light had calmed down she was bending down next to him. "Hi Jowan, my name is Ally." She said sweetly placing her hand on top of his. "I'm a mage too."_

_Jowan slowly looked up at the beautiful girl in front of him smiling. "How do you… know my name?"_

"_Hawke told me, he wanted you to feel okay coming here that he asked me to say hi! Templars aren't so scary you know." She grinned slowly getting to her feet, she held out her hand for him; he hesitated for a moment before taking a hold of her hand and pulling himself up to his feet. "You have to go to Irving's office but I can walk you if you like."_

_He looked at all the large 'scary' looking Templars around him before nodding. "O…Okay…"_

_She giggled giving his hand a squeeze before dragging him down the hallway. "Bye Cullen!" She added before they were out of sight._

_Irving stood next to a mumbling Greagoir. "She is destined for great things Greagoir; you really should lighten up on her."_

* * *

Alyiria groaned while slowly bringing her hand up to rub her eyes. "She's waking up." Wynne's familiar voice rang through her ears.

"Wynne?" She asked groggily slowly opening her eyes, she was still in Wynne's room with Marcus, Cullen, Wynne and Irving standing in front of her; she heard a soft whimper and turned to see Timber lying next to her. "I passed out again didn't I?"

"You don't remember?" Marcus was the first to ask.

Alyiria thought for a moment. "All I remember right now is my dream…"

"What was your dream dear?" Wynne asked taking a seat just next to her.

Alyiria looked up a Cullen. "It was a memory really; it was the day before my tenth birthday."

"Jowan came that day." Cullen's face screwed into a scowl.

"It was also the day you gave me your mothers' books." She seemed to whisper turning her eyes to look at Timber who had his large snout on her lap.

"Tell me, Ally, the last time you passed out what was your dream?" Irving asked inquisitively.

Alyiria felt herself blush something shocking. "When, um, Cullen promised to be my friend…"

"I see." Irving replied turning to look at Cullen; he was looking away with the lightest blush on his cheeks. "Cullen I need you in the morning so its best you go get some rest."

"What for?" Cullen asked turning to look at the old man.

"Alyiria you will need to get some rest too." Irving said turning to look at the confused girl.

"Why?" She asked while slowly stroking Timber.

Irving looked at her carefully.

"We are having a visit from the king tomorrow…"

**

* * *

Please review!**

**Thank you.**

**Love you all.**

**Next chapter will be longer.  
**


End file.
